zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Ye Xiong Ba
Ye He Na La Xiong Ba (葉赫那啦‧雄霸), shortened Ye Xiong Ba (葉雄霸), is the lord of the Ye He Na La family and Ye Si Ren's father. Biography History Forty-seven years ago, he fathered a set of twins: Ye Si Ren and Ye Si Ti. According to a family prophecy, the birth of twins is an omen to the end of the Ye He Na La family's power and position. To keep the curse from coming true, he sent Ye Si Ti to the Silver Dimension and kept him in the dark about his true identity. Although they made no contact, he used agents to watch his every move, even arranging a woman to keep him from disrupting the dimensional order. Thirty-one years after he abandoned Ye Si Ti, Xiong Ba banished his brother, Ye Xiong Feng, from the family, who in turn, moved to the Silver Dimension and revealed the truth to Ye Si Ti. The truth devastated his son to the point that he wanted to take revenge on his own father and plotted a pure evil plan of world domination for seventeen years. In his lifetime, he had made many experiments to form different armies - be they human or demon. Even Bing Xin and Han were part of his experiments. ''The X-Family His son believed that he allowed him to marry Xia Xiong only because he grew tired of his rebellious behavior, but in truth, he wanted to use their future children as pawns to take over the world: a plan that he has been carefully making for over 20 years. Being the most powerful of the three siblings, Xia Tian went through several trials set up by his grandfather to make him stronger. He faked his own death to trick his family. He sent an antidote for the poison in the letter that Ye Si Si inflicted on Si Ren, which made him doubtful of his death. He is an evil conspirator who tries to destroy the Xia family and rule over the Iron Dimension. He hired Zack from the Copper Dimension to work for him and killed Bing Xin. He awaited for the Eclipse so he could carry out his plan. For this, he called the demons from all the dimension and also swallowed demonic yi neng from the Yi Neng Control Center by entering into Xia Tian's body. He invited Ye Si Ren back to Ye HE Na La to take over the throne, but instead locked him in the Never Changing Garden. The Flaw in the Plan When the time to dominate the world finally comes, he possesses his own son and uses Xia Tian's power to absorb powerful energy to become the ruler of the whole dimension (by using the Returning Curse). As a result makes Gui Long, Xia Tian's evil half, disappear forever. But his plan backfires when Lan Ling Wang casts the Departing Curse to take away the energy he absorbed, and he is killed by the impact of the two spells and his own astral projecting ability. Schemes after his death Even after he died, he had prepared a mysterious conspiracy to control people, known as Knife Blade plan. He used Han and Bing Xin as his experiments. The whole wicked plan was collected in the Ye He Na La's ring which was destroyed by Si Ren, bringing this project at an end. Fears Three people in the Iron Dimension that Ye Xiong Ba fears are: * Lord Diablo Mo Zun * Shen Xing Zhe * Qiang Ling Wang And also the Wu Feng, which Xia Xiong holds. Nicknames *Most people know him as "Lao Zhang Men" (老掌門 / "The Master"). *Because Xia Tian's maternal grandfather (Xia Liu) doesn't allow his grandchildren to call him "grandpa", they (or rather Xia Tian and Xia Yu) just refer to him as "Lao Ba De Lao Ba" (老爸的老爸 / "Dad's Dad"). *Xia Xiong and Xia Liu are more common to call him "Lao Mo Tou" (老魔頭 / similar to "Old Monster"). Powers Ye Xiong Ba was one of the most powerful demonic power-users. His abilities were so strong that he could defeat an upper-level power-user easily. He had also displayed the abilities to create selective gravity force, teleportation and spellcasting in demonic language. Spirit Traveling Technique (魂游大法) One of his many abilities was an astral projecting power called "Spirit Traveling Technique" (魂游大法), which enabled him to project his soul and take control of another body. However, he could not remain in this state for too long, otherwise his body will be weakened to death. While in astral projecting state, his body must remain safe from outer attacks, otherwise he will easily be killed. Dream Infiltration He could also visit people in their dreams. This ability was used in ''Round 41 when he visited Ye Si Ren in his dreams and persuaded him to return to the family's house. Energy Absorption (吸魔神功) According to Lan Ling Wang, the Master knew an ability called "Energy absorption" (吸魔神功), which allowed him to absorb outside demonic energy and in turn increase his own powers. Category:Villains Category:The X-Family characters Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Males Category:Deceased characters